Fragmentado
by Viko W
Summary: "El fin justifica los medios. En serio, los justifica. Alois al menos así lo cree." Shota, lemmon. Conde TrancyxAlois


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Kuroshitsuji, así como los personajes de la misma, son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Shota, lemmon, ortografía (aun no la descarto). Conde TrancyxAlois.

Si aun después de haber leído la advertencia deseas continuar, perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fragmentado****.**

De alguna forma agradece no llevar puesto ese horrible kimono rojo. El rojo no le gusta. Menos el negro. Abre la puerta preparando segundos antes el atractivo gesto que incitará al Conde a no perder el tiempo. Mientras más pronto, mejor, piensa mordiendo con sensualidad su labio inferior. Aunque, le hubiera encantado vestir algo más que no fuera ese conjunto que tanto a llegado a gustarle… y está más que convencido de que el Conde piensa igual.

—Adelante.

(…)

El par de botas con listones, al igual que la linda gabardina morada, están en el suelo bañados en vino.

Todo gira y fluye en una embriagante atmósfera de sublime color rojo. Esta noche, como muchas otras, disfruta de la compañía de Alois. No sabe como explicar lo muy feliz que le hace devorarlo. Simplemente el chico parece estar en la misma sintonía. Mejor que eso, le ha demostrado que en realidad disfruta de hacerlo con él.

El olor a sexo entra por su nariz, los sonidos del placer inundan sus oídos y como un animal, toma con más fuerza la cintura del rubio dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación. Pese a no estar ebrio siente algo similar a los efectos del alcohol azotarlo. Alois es como licor entrando por sus poros cada que su voz se abre paso en su tierna carne. La cama traquetea rítmicamente yendo acorde con el tema en la habitación. Y el Conde lo disfruta en grande.

Golpea fuerte el interior del muchacho haciéndole soltar un alarido de puro placer antes de ser envuelto por ese par de suculentas piernas envueltas en negras medias. Siente el aire faltarle y la habitación girar ante el mar de sensaciones que sólo Alois es capaz de hacerle sentir y embiste más aprisa, emocionado, sumergiéndose en él.

Lo llena de besos y Alois le sonríe tanto como sus jadeos se lo permiten. El deseo ardiente por poseerlo en su totalidad brota una vez que el menor suplica por velocidad. _Tan perfecto_. No repara en hacerlo y embiste con ímpetu haciendo chirriar aún más la cama. Alois siente derretirse –muy a su caricias no paran de repartirse con tosquedad sobre su cuerpo en tanto el viejo continúe profiriendo sonidos parecidos a los graznidos de un ganso. Tiene marcas similares a moretones y unos cuantos verdaderos gracias al entusiasmo desmedido de Trancy. Abre los ojos de par en par emitiendo un sonoro gemido una vez que el desagradable anciano acierta en el punto indicado. No va a negar que se ha sentido bien, además, ayuda a sumar puntos extras cuando se torna más escandaloso de lo usual. No tarda mucho para que arquee su espalda y comience a gemir lascivamente seguido de la oración que tanto morbo le trae al viejo.

—¡Querido padre, querido padre…!

Lo escucha atentamente y como si fuera magia, siente la sangre agolparse aún más en su hombría. Sonríe fascinado y contempla el delicioso cuerpo del joven. Es único y le pertenece sólo a él. Lame su cuello sin parar de moverse y estimula a su vez el sexo del menor. Las claras pupilas celestes se dilatan ante la electrizante sensación que lo invade y todo su ser se encoge al percatarse de lo muy hábil que ha resultado ser el hombre. Gime al sentir bajar aquella lengua hasta sus tetillas, haciendo pequeños círculos de saliva y luego succiona con fuerza. Los brazos de Alois rodean su cuello y el cuerpo le tiembla a ratos, sucumbiendo ante la oleada de '_sucio_' placer. Su voz, tan lasciva –impropia de un niño de su edad- incrementa el humor del viejo. Los ojos azules lagrimean un poco pero la suave sonrisa en sus labios ayuda a opacarlas, brindándole al de canas ese bono extra de excitación. Porque nada prende más a ese anciano, que ver a Alois demostrándole cuanto le gusta. Pronto cae a la cama y el hombre está de nuevo encima suyo entrando y saliendo como un loco. Él gime y jadea entrecortadamente ante el súbito cambio.

—Ahora, su-sube tu pierna a mi hombro.—la voz ronca es la clara muestra del grado de excitación que lleva encima el Conde. El rubio obedece sin parar de gemir, complaciéndolo en todo momento. Trancy sorbe un poco de saliva que escurre de su boca tras la bella imagen.

Alois observa asqueado como el rechoncho pedazo de carne sale y poco después su pierna derecha es elevada para situarse sobre el hombro izquierdo. El otro sonríe depositando un beso en la blanca extremidad y él le guiña un ojo, divertido. Vaya, vaya, ni una puta podría hacerlo mejor.

Un lengüetazo al juvenil rostro antes de jadear con fuerza y sin elegancia contra sus labios, al estar de vuelta adentro y Alois reprime una queja, enterrando las manos entre las sabanas. La nueva posición le permite al anciano ir más profundo y la sensación se intensifica un par de veces más. Si bien el dolor no se ha ido –gracias al poco esmero en lubricarlo adecuadamente- continúa sintiéndose bastante bien. Más cuando el gordo e hinchado miembro de ese sujeto choca contra esa parte que lo hace enloquecer. Aprieta los ojos concentrándose en el placer, no el degenerado viejo que tiene encima regodeándose por ver como su enorme 'cosa' se pierde entre su cuerpo. Su cintura comienza a doler ante la falta de consideración del Conde por forzar su flexibilidad. Las piernas se le están durmiendo.

—¡Eres el mejor!

Aprieta los labios antes de sonreír, moviendo las caderas a su ritmo, como si el halago en verdad le cayera en gracia. Si con eso tiene asegurado ser el número uno para el anciano, entonces está bien. No volverá de nuevo a ese asqueroso y oscuro sótano con el resto de los chicos. No de nuevo ser tratado como basura.

—¡Ah!—suelta por reflejo al sentir a Trancy salir de él. El abrupto cambió de pose logra atontarlo y ahora tiene el rostro contra el colchón. Por supuesto, era de esperarse que cambiara a la de _cuatro puntos._ Bueno, también le gusta. Así no tiene que verle la cara.

—¡Sí!—le escucha exclamar con voz ronca—¿te gusta así, verdad?—se inclina entrando con fuerza dejando marcas de besos sobre la pequeña espalda. Alois suelta un pequeño grito ante la nada gentil intrusión—¿De este modo?—pregunta a penas encontrando las fuerzas para hacerlo. Respira profundamente y repite de nuevo la pregunta. Alois responde con sonidos dignos de una prostituta que desencadenan la bruta forma del viejo de hacerle –como él dice- el 'amor'. Más adentro, más fuerte y más brusco. Parece que va a darle un infarto, pero del parece no pasa y sólo se pone más duro y grande. El desagradable sonido húmedo cuando sus cuerpos chocan, eriza la piel del rubio dándole deseos de vomitar. Muy por el contrario, el Conde, ebrio del placer, cree escuchar toda una sinfonía compuesta en gran mayoría por el ángel de blanca piel sobre el que ésta.

—¡Ahh-Ahí! ¡No se detenga aahh, por-por favor~! Mmm…

—Alois, A-Alois—gruñe ahogándose en éxtasis acelerando el ritmo—… Mi Alois, urhg…

—¡Aahh, no, no, mhng! Pa-Padre ¡ahh!—sus lágrimas caen. Si Luka viera que tan bajo a caído…—¡Te a-amo ahh! Ahh~ aahh…

La sensualidad que emana de Alois, así como las palabras que ha dicho, son el último empujón que necesita para terminar. _Tan perfecto_. La esencia se derrama en el interior del menor, llenando cada rincón. Trancy resopla roncamente saciado al fin, dando un último apretón a esas candentes caderas. Siente que se funde dentro de su preciosa joya rubia mientras sus fluidos se esparcen dentro de la estrecha cavidad, apretando la quijada ante la deliciosa sensación que colma su cuerpo entero.

—Calien…te~—jadea más despacio, tratando de recobrar el aliento—… está… ahh caliente…

Siente al viejo caer a su lado y su semen empezar a salir. Tan viscoso y cálido, deslizándose por su entrepierna. Pone su mejor cara, repleta de erotismo y satisfacción, entrelazando a los pocos segundos sus dedos con los del hombre.

—Eso estuvo magnifico—ríe agotado—, estoy tan feliz.

Una libidinosa sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Trancy. Alois clava la vista en la suya, repitiéndose una y otra vez el porqué hace lo que hace.

—Ven aquí… dale un beso a _papá_, pequeño príncipe.

Es como si las entrañas se le retorcieran y piensa que es en verdad estúpido por conservar el deseo de negarse. Sus labios se curvan con dolorosa resignación. ¿Qué es un beso comparado con el grotesco acto que acaba de darle?

Y sonríe, relamiendo sus labios mientras se acerca.

.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **LOL, ¿yo hice esto? ¿En verdad, yo~? ¡Sí! Lo hice y me siento nerviosa ante mi primer lemon. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería sobre ésta pareja? Mejor, ¿quién iba a pensar que habría alguien que escribiría sobre ellos? Pues han de saber, que yo amo en términos muy oscuros el TrancyxAlois. Ahora, ¿Por qué Alois y no Jim? Bueno, porque espero se sobre entienda que ya ha pasado tiempo desde la primera vez. El Conde Trancy le cambia el nombre en el tiempo que lo tuvo y gozó con él.


End file.
